battle_nations_wiki_2_guildfandomcom-20200214-history
Operations Management
This section is primarily geared towards members who have reached the maximum level or those who have a relatively stable advanced army and of higher level. The salient points will still apply to lower level members, but keep in mind that this section is written for those who don't have the burden of campaign mission demands and who have already unlocked the advanced arsenal tier. This section will cover the topics of resource and XP management. The goal is to have members operating their infrastructure optimally. This will result with more frequent prestige stars and cost-efficient resource collection and optimal and time efficient refined resource production. Remember that during time of peace, you should always be building up your army--set a goal for 200 of your best non-nanopod units. This section will help you optimally manage your infrastructure to facilitate the buildup of your forces and will dampen the resource draining costs of war. Resource Optimization As you begin to reach the higher levels and have a well developed base, you will realize that the demand for concrete and lumber diminish. Steel and oil is the lifeblood for your army and the demand will continue to remain high if not higher due to the costs of repairs during war and upgrades in times of peace. If you are planning on investing on advanced mines, iron and coal will be the most important in the long run with oil trailing behind. Which mine you upgrade is important as the upgrade is non-transferrable. The image below shows the optimal iron mine and oil well to upgrade as it is in close proximity to eachother allowing for simultaneous boosts in collection from the wizard hat and the raptor statue. At level 10 and with supplental boosts, the mine and well collects 323 units/hour. This is greater than 3 regular level 10 mines. Also note how the collecting facility and roads are placed. In this orientation, only 1 collector truck is needed, conserving your population to do other tasks. The northwest quadrant also has an area of rock, iron, and wood that with similar arrangment will only require 1 collector truck. The paved road in the image is an important structure as it is the fastest road for the collector trucks and provides the greatest non-nano XP boost for shops. You should strive to have the collection rate of basic resources at the same rate or faster than the rate at which you can refine them. Avoiding bottlenecks in refinement is especially crucial with steel as it is the life force of your army and it requires both iron and coal to produce. One adv. coal mine with two to three adv. iron can steadily supply resources to one adv. steel refinery for a frequent player. Depending on your storage capacity, coal will often become the bottleneck in production when running at optimal refining levels with multiple steel refineries so investing in a second coal mine should be considered. If you are playing very frequently, like during a boss strike, the 4 hour (reg.) and 3 hour (adv.) steel refining jobs provide the optimal refining rate and conversion of resources. Concrete plants run optimally at 1 hour (reg.) and 1 & 2 hour (adv.) production jobs. Lumber runs optimally at 1 hour (adv.) jobs. However, your day-to-day life may not permit you to play BN on an as need basis so take your life activities into consideration when scheduling jobs--the loss of conversion effiency is negligible and the net yield may be higher with longer jobs if you aren't able to collect and reschedule refining jobs. XP Optimization Optimizing XP allows for faster leveling and accruing prestige stars that are used to redeem special units and buildings. There are four sources of XP: housing, shops, random PVP reward, and missions, with the latter being finite. Random PVP is fixed at 37,000 XP at tier 3. Housing and shops are continuous and are boostable by decorations. The Demand section on BN Wiki explains the XP system and categorization of shop jobs well. Before you are level 60, you should have hovels at minimum as the housing options prior to hovels do not give XP. Whatever housing you have you should upgrade them all to level 3 as it collectively takes 20 minutes to get there and will receive more XP and gold with each upgrade. At level 60 you should begin to transition your houses into Suburban Houses as they provide the most XP / hour and are nano-free. All houses can attain a 21% XP boost without nanos by lining them with electrical fences and moats. The raider tree can add an addition 14% boost and the cobblestone road at 1 nano a block can add an additional 30%. As above, you should level your houses to level 3 at minimum and balance the cost of upgrades against the opportunity to build an additional house as both are lumber intensive. At level 10, a house boosted at 21% will yield 865 XP / 8 hours. Granted you have a level 3 Permit Office, you could have a potential of 86 houses yielding 74,390 XP / 8 hours. If you are able to collect at 8 hour intervals, you will accrue 15 prestige stars a day. This is excluding the XP from shops and random PVP so Suburban Houses are definitely a prudent investment. Shops should all be positioned such that 5 paved roads, 2 orange cargo crates, and 3 razor-wire fences are in its vicinity. This yields a 45% boost. Ranches can yield a 71% boost with 5 paved roads, 2 feed silos, 1 farm silo, 3 moats, and 3 razor-wire fences. Fields and other agriculture can yield a 76% boost. Granted the Demand section has familiarized you with the different categories of demand and shops' productivity, 4 Fields takes the same population as 3 Convenience Stores but the productivity of Fields, excluding the boosts, is greater than the Convenience Stores. Factoring in the boosts, Fields are the non-nano requiring food choice for optimal population and XP efficiency. almost FINISHED... TO BE CONTINUED Notes for Stevey that he probably already thought of but now he has to clean up: Housing XP - if its not a suburban house its a waste of resources. Level 60 with rank 3 permit building (no nanos spent) is total of 345 population. This will let you build 86 suburban houses. With electric fences and moats (no nano cost) they gain 21% bonus. At rank 4 with 21% bonus you get 396 xp per house every 8 hrs. (rank 4 is easy to get to) with 86 houses this is 34,056 at least 2x a day at rank 10 (w/ bonus) 866 xp -- with 86 houses this is 74,474 at least 2x a day!!!! other stuff- free up population with good roads for resouce collection. move roads and resource depot to optimize old buildings for training troops and old shops: keep around inactive or throw out for more population to run shops? Some buildings can be built in 10 minutes...no need to keep those. (bakery is one) Home Defense Expo only 25 nanos and 5-6k xp per day! Shattered monument is great: +20% xp and covers wide area. write messages with flowers to boost...um...to...well...just write messages. upgrade storage buildings (duh)